


Tragedy

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 2





	Tragedy

I gaze up at the shimmering night sky  
As smoke rises around me   
Obscuring the starts  
And orange light dances across the sea  
My world begins to tip  
As heat overtakes my vessel  
And I succumb to the Flame  
Surrendering myself to the Deep  
My Pyre burnt out at last


End file.
